This disclosure relates generally to personal computers ("PCs"), and more particularly to a PC power supply with an integrated cooling fan, and a method for camming said power supply.
Smaller PC designs require more efficient use of space within the chassis. Many PCs include a power supply for converting alternating current to direct current, which operates the PC's components. Several types of PCs, such as servers, need a very compact hot plug power supply.
The power supply requires a fan to cool the power supply by a method well known. Most fans are mounted internally, within the casing of the power supply. Such a design wastes interior space equivalent to the thickness of the fan. Also, internally mounting the fan within the power supply needlessly complicates replacing the fan. This is especially true since the fan is the most likely component within the PC to fail.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for providing a power supply of a PC with a fan in a manner that renders the fan accessible for service, while optimizing the use of the space available within the PC chassis.